


Красота

by BlueIvory



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIvory/pseuds/BlueIvory
Summary: 是温馨甜饼





	Красота

Maxim Basuda自黑夜中惊醒时，窗外正滑过一条紫色闪电，而枕边滴滴答答的手表指针转向了两点四十分。他极少做噩梦，但此时却心跳过快，冷汗浸透了薄薄一层背心。二月的赫里福仍下着连绵不断的雨，有淡黄光线透过他未拉紧的窗帘，浅浅印在一边角落的狭小沙发上，如同醉鬼般晃来晃去。猎人懊恼地呻吟一声，翻身准备在轻柔的雨声拍击中重新回归睡眠，是的，床单的另一半依然空着，在安静的深夜肆意散发出无人沾染过的清洁香气——他的男孩Timur Glazkov至今还未能从任务中脱身。  


可惜的是猎人曾引以为傲的快速入眠也帮不了他多少，特别是在这夜色浓郁的深沉夜晚。楼下的德国人好像也醒了过来，他听到一声响亮的脏话，然后是重物坠地的声音。Maxim朝柔软的枕头里蹭了蹭，张着眼睛望向枕头的另一边，此时他不得不正视他埋藏在心底的想法：他的确像个恋爱中的高中女生般思念着Timur。若是说出去，Lera肯定能抓住这个笑点一直说到他们退休，但是该死的，他仍对Timur在休假途中被拽去帮忙感到些许不爽，他们平日已经足够忙碌了——尽管这个帮忙多半是Timur自己要求的，他太了解那个混小子了，他甚至能想象出那张漂亮脸蛋上的诚恳表情：“Maxim，他们真的需要我的帮助。”Timur甚至会睁着他那双温和的婴儿蓝眼睛请求自己的原谅。一个月的休假加上几近两个月的额外任务，Maxim仍感觉无名的恼火会在不恰当的时间上涌来。是的，当然，“敬业狂人Glazkov”，他发誓会在Timur回来那天做个上面刷满这几个字的派直接摔到他小男友的脸上。  


那么究竟要做哪种派比较方便呢？Maxim Basuda便在这荒唐滑稽的思索中躺过了下个半夜。  


第二天早饭当猎人顶着黑眼圈走进食堂时，他果然见到了眼角青了一大块的Dominic Brunsmeier。Maxim浅浅地卷出一个笑容，端着餐盘坐到了Lera身边。姑娘漂亮的红色短发在清晨气氛萎靡的餐厅着实显眼。  


“昨晚没睡好？”，Lera从一边的报告上抬起头扫了一眼，随即又低下头去，“需要我给你开点药吗？”她随手将盘子里的青豆推给猎人，重复道，“嘿，你还好吗？”  


她顺着Maxim的眼神一路望过去，也同样注意到了坐在偏僻角落的德国人。Dominic Brunsmeier眼睛直勾勾地盯着面前的餐盘，几乎下一秒就要睡过去，Lera同时也发现到电兵发青的眼角，忍不住扑哧一声笑了出来：“怎么？你们俩昨晚打架了？我这里可不受理国际争端。”  


“没有。”Maxim挖起一勺麦片送到嘴边，想开口说些什么，但还是闭上了嘴巴。  


他一个人走过训练室，资料间，最后还去Shuhrat乱糟糟的工房溜了一圈。他同Shuhrat 漫不经心地交谈，而Shuhrat 也同往常一般并未注意到年长男人的细小异常。  


午间日常训练结束后猎人独自回到寝室，而天色也已完全暗了下来。他不大却整洁的卧室正带着他再也熟悉不过的、三个月内另一位男主人不曾踏及的暮色等待着他。不列颠雨水的潮湿顺着窗沿钻进来，将所有物品都涂上陌生的气息。有人背靠在Maxim不高的实木书桌上翻动着什么，那是一个轮廓，是他梦中的一张碎片。天光最后的余温在他银灰色的外套上镀了一层浅白，那毛茸茸的帽边看上去都格外暖和。  


“Максим？”Timur Glazkov的手搭在他厚实的速写本上，转身递送过来一个微笑。这是个十分闲散的姿势，但是却好像只为狙击手而生。猎人按捺住自己三个月来在心底翻涌着的浓稠思念，他慢慢走上前去，像是审视陌生人一样观察着爱人的脸庞：Timur饱满的额头，垂在额前乱糟糟的黑发，那双眨动着的清亮双眼以及线条美丽的嘴唇。而狙击手也就神态自若地由他用眼神将自己上下扫过一遍又一遍——尽管他微微出汗的手指别在背后局促不安地画起了乱七八糟的图案。  


这不是什么温柔的审视，猎人已经尽他最大努力抑制住那些过于汹涌的感情，他最后也只是抬起手落在Timur的肩膀上，那重量就像落了只蝴蝶。  


“任务需要？”  


“这个吗？”Timur苦笑着挠了挠自己的胡子，“在伊尔库茨克呆了太久，忙着帮当地警局追一个案子，本来是件小事，可惜的是那帮蠢蛋抓错了人。”  


“你看上去就像Alexsandr，但是他刮胡子可比你勤快多了。”  


哦，是他熟悉的Maxim Basuda式讽刺艺术。  


“怪不得回来时Álvarez难得对我笑了下，我想得去告诉我们的老伙计让他下次约会前多在下巴上涂点生发液。”  


猎人重重呼了口气，像是放下了什么重担。这些日子里沉默的痛苦，违心的伪装、每夜梦醒的不安终于要迎来一个圆满的结束。他是高明的猎手，是观赏闹剧的导演，但是他欺骗不了自己的内心。  


他扯过依然挂着笑容的狙击手吻了上去，如同在饥荒中尝到甜蜜果实的乞丐肆无忌惮地夺取一切。他在这吻中诉说一些，每个黄昏的失魂落魄与臆想中无名的嫉妒与猜测。他探求狙击手口腔中每一个可开拓的角落，忙不迭地留下自己曾存在的痕迹。他太过急切，甚至牙齿都在这亲吻中磕磕绊绊地撞出声，直到门外传来脚步声他们两人才气喘吁吁地拉开距离。  


他们先是抵着额头互相笑了起来，然后Maxim牵起Timur的手向盥洗间走去。他把狙击手晾在一边，开始在镜子后面翻找着什么。而Timur也安静地站在一边，仅仅是看着Maxim的的后背他也能看上一天。  


“我以为你是要给我什么礼物。”Timur看到猎人摊开的手掌中那瓶剃须泡笑出了声，“疲惫丈夫归家后的那种 **礼物** 。”他顿了顿，然后坏心眼地望向猎人深蓝色的瞳孔，“还是说你是在嫌弃我的吻技，Максим？”  


“你的胡子都要把我的脸戳漏了。”猎人丢过来一块温热毛巾，Timur就像预判弹片轨道那般精准接住，然后敷在自己下巴上，“我倒是觉得很男人味，Maxim。而且就算你的脸被戳上几个洞，我相信我们的法国好医生也会给你治好的。”  


“男人味？你就像个偷偷贴了剧院假胡子出来耀武扬威的小男孩。”猎人不算温柔地按摩着狙击手双颊的肌肉。他其实想说你可以完好无缺地回来我都能跪在天主面前痛哭流涕了，但又觉得太过矫情，便只是稍稍放软了手上的力道：“伊尔库茨克怎么样？”  


“美极了。”Timur在剃须泡下嘟嚷着，尽力不让自己吞下那些白色的泡沫，“你真该去看看安加尔斯克钟表博物馆，那简直是一场机械的交响乐——我们到时还可以把Shu也带上，说不定他回来又会有什么新的设计灵感。”他看着猎人扭开龙头，将剃须刀冲净，水流声盖过他的声音，狙击手不得不提高了音调，“还有贝加尔湖，‘Голубые глаза Сибири’①。虽然我中学时就去那边写生过，但是现在依旧漂亮得要命，Maxim，湖水的颜色总让我想到你……”他的音量愈来愈低，在水流停住后声音的最后一丝存在也在这热气弥漫的浴室里消失殆尽。  


Timur不知道他的猎人是否听到了这些话，但当他孤身走在哈伯伊角或是途经喀山圣母大教堂时，这座城市无所不在的蓝都让他想到那个总走在他身前的高大男人，以及他阳光下宝石蓝的双眼，干燥室内孔雀蓝的温和目光以及战场上停留在自己身上的那抹凌厉的鹰隼蓝。他可以在画板上调出无数种蓝色，尽力回想的话也能画出Maxim无数种姿态与动作，但是他更想看见猎人的真实存在，想看到那个活生生站在他面前的Maxim Basuda。  


猎人转过身，而狙击手也配合地扬起下巴。Maxim粗糙的手指轻柔地捏住他的下巴，像是捧着块易碎画板。锋利的刀片先贴上Timur左脸，顺着胡须的生长纹路向下刮动，他剃掉鬓角，在爱人鼓励的笑容中愉快地再剃掉另一边，最后是下巴末端。Maxim几乎屏住呼吸，目光追随着纷落的胡茬，而Timur的目光也追随着男人眼角肌肉的每一次跳动、微微蹙起的眉头和不自觉紧绷的嘴唇。盥洗室除了未拧紧龙头不规律的滴水声外只能听到刮刀在皮肤表面上下滑动的白噪音，Maxim同样也在作画，在这张名为Timur Glazkov的独有画布上。  


最后还是由猎人来完成清洁工作，Maxim用湿润的毛巾轻轻擦拭狙击手泛红的皮肤，将残留的胡茬和剃须膏擦干净。他转身去再次冲洗，将温水烫过的毛巾敷在Timur脸颊，进行最后一步检查。这时狙击手低低笑出了声，他抓住猎人的手，轻捏一下又放开，接着再度覆了上去：“你没刮干净。”  


“是吗？”  


“你是怕伤了我吗，Максим。”画家在问句中却用了一个降调，他轻柔的声音在这空旷的盥洗室似乎引起了一阵回响，“我不是什么瓷娃娃，Максим，你不需要过分爱护我。”你也不需要一直保护我，不需要永远站在我身前。  


猎人有那么一瞬间看上去是手足无措的，但很快他就恢复了往日的冷静与果敢：“别刚回来就急着挑衅我，дорогой②。”  


他再次沦陷在Maxim目光的洪流中，那里溢满了温情，最底端却仍能看到熊熊烈焰。狙击手又微笑起来：“поцелуй меня。③”  


但这次Maxim只给了他一个浅浅的吻，止于嘴唇，神圣得像是一场洗礼。他甚至打掉了Timur试图缠上自己腰间的手臂，狙击手差点像个偷吃糖果失败的小孩一样撅起了嘴巴。是的，他不满极了， **他的** Maxim竟然拒绝了自己！  


“乖乖洗澡”，猎人的呼吸就流连在狙击手耳边，这一连串动作只让Timur刚剃净的脸颊阵阵发痒，“永远别想穿着你那件不干不净的套头衫爬上我的床。”Maxim说完轻轻推了下狙击手，便离开了房间。  


哦，好吧。Timur低下头看着自己已经不能被称为是白色的套头衫，他本可以在回到基地之前把衣服都换好，但是他实在是不想浪费这一分一秒。三个月，他可整整三个月没见到他的Maxim了。

 

Timur擦着头发上的水从浴室出来时猎人正靠在窗边喝下一杯热茶，他翻看着Timur的速写本，辨认着那些他没有亲身到达过的景点：伊尔库茨克空无一人的大街、萨满岩石上的落日，还有在安加拉河上挂着爱情锁的年轻男女。狙击手在他身边坐下，在猎人翻页时逐字逐句告诉他那些不夹带个人情绪的见闻。他最后说，我们以后应该一起出去走走，Maxim。  


这时猎人才抬头望向他。Timur套着Maxim从在信号旗小组开始就没少穿过的那件海魂衫，未曾擦干的水迹勾勒出他结实柔韧的腰肢。因为刚洗过澡，狙击手平日里难见阳光的苍白皮肤便可爱地泛出一层粉红，而沐浴露的薄荷清香也同这完美肉体散发的热量纠缠在一起。他擦净滴水的发丝，歪着头露出一个狡黠笑容：“现在，我可以爬上床了吗，我最最亲爱的Maxim？”  


如果Maxim Basuda必须忏悔的话，他会承认他把Timur Glazkov按倒在床时力气或许是大了点，但是Timur肯定会喜欢这一套！这不是什么必要的忏悔内容。他一定要忏悔的事情是在吻着狙击手鼻尖时，又听到了楼下德国人骂出的脏话以及同昨晚一样的坠地声——好吧，在做某些事情时的确不该分心，但是今晚，他可不会对着一间空荡寝室熬出黑眼圈，而明早在食堂碰见Dominic Brunsmeier时，他也决不能保证在看到德国人高高肿起的额角时不大笑出声。  


赫里福深夜温柔的雨点混合着树丛中露出的点点灯光仍拍打着他们的窗沿，不列颠湿漉漉的空气也会模糊画家的那些速写，但今夜，猎人将不再从噩梦中惊醒。

 

 

①：西伯利亚的蓝眼睛  
②：亲爱的  
③：吻我


End file.
